Histoire divers et peu communes
by dan-iel241
Summary: Retrouver les personnages de Fairy Tail dans des histoires, donc vous n'avait sans doute jamais vu de comparable ailleurs.
1. Des cachets spongieux

Au menu: Fétiche et thème : régime, pharmacopée illicite et gain de poids.

Personnages : (Principaux) : Lisanna et Mirajane. (Autres) : Erza, Jubia, Lucy, Natsu

Classification : P 01

Ajout apporter: entre les lignes 129 et 140, épilogue, une partie

Résumé: Quelque temps après avoir commencé à se préparer pour un futur défilé de mode, Mirajane, sur un coup de tête, cherche à perdre du poids. Et ne voyant pas de résultat tangible, décide d'utiliser un produit du marché noir pour arriver à ses fins, au grand désarroi de sa sœur, Lisanna.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

― Aller Mira, mange.

― Non.» Répondit sèchement Mirajane à sa petite-sœur, en poussant d'une main le plat léger que lui avait préparé sa cadette, qui rapprocha à nouveau le plat.

― Si-te-plaît, grande-sœur, mange. C'est pour ton bien.

― MON BIEN, serait de perdre ses MAUDITS 3 kilos!» S'énerva Mirajane, en criant envers Lisanna, avant de quitter la table, se servit un verre d'eau et de monter à sa chambre, laissant Lisanna seule avec son souper. Soupirant, elle rangea le plat dans un contenant puis le mit dans le frigo. Puis à son tour, elle monta à sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit, puis contempla le plafond en se remémorant ce jour qui avait précédé la crue de minceur de Mirajane.

Ce jour-là, elle revenait d'une mission et alors qu'elle arrivait chez-elle, on l'interpella.

― Salut Lisanna.» Se retournant, elle vit Lucy, tenant une grosse boîte dans ses mains.

― Ah c'est toi, Lucy. Où vas-tu avec cette boîte?» Demanda-t-elle.

― Chez-toi et tu pourrais m'ouvrit ta porte, je te montrais ce qu'il y a dans la boîte.

Lisanna accepta et escorta son amie juste qu'à sa porte, l'ouvrit et laissa Lucy entrée en premier avec sa boîte, puis elle entra à son tour, en fermant la porte. «Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte?» Demanda-elle, curieuse, en posant une main sur ladite boîte.

― Bas les pattes, vilaine curieuse. C'est ta sœur qui m'a demandé de lui apporter le contenu de cette boîte. Et si tu veux le voir, avoir accompagne-moi juste que dans la chambre de Mira.

Lisanna va en avant de Lucy, qui la suit tandis qu'elle monte à l'étage. Rendu à la chambre de sa grande-sœur, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit un tas de vêtements éparpiller et Mirajane, en train de se débattre avec un pull.

― Besoin d'aide, grande-sœur?» Demanda-elle en riant un peu de l'empêtrement de sa sœur.

― Oui, si-te-plait.» S'avançant vers Mirajane, en fessant signe à Lucy d'attendre à la porte de la chambre, Lisanna saisit et tira doucement le pull, désempêtrant ainsi sa grande-sœur. «Merci. Ah lucy, tu es là, allé entrer.

― Grande-sœur, tu peux me dire pourquoi ta chambre ressemble à celui d'un garçon, avec tous ces vêtements qui traîne ici et là?» Questionna Lisanna en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

― Eh bien Lisanna,» Commença Lucy. «Il y a deux jours, Jason, le photographe du _Sorcerer_ , à contacter Mira pour lui faire part, qu'une créatrice de mode aurais besoin de mannequines pour un défilé qui devrait avoir lieu dans 8 mois.

― Mais c'est génial grande-sœur! Et vu que tu as été mannequine pour le magazine Sorcerer, cette créatrice de mode serait bête de ne pas te prendre.

― Merci Lisanna. Mais tu sais, tu pourrais venir avec moi à ce défilé et de le faire ensemble.

― Moi, mais j'ai autant de charme que toi ou Lucy.

― Mais ne dis ça.» Dit Lucy en posant sa boîte, avant de se placer derrière Lisanna et de saisir avec les mains la poitrine de son amie, la fessant rougir. «Tu dis juste ça, parce que tes pommes sont moins gros que mes oranges et ceux de ta sœur.

― LUCY!» S'écria Lisanna, à la fois gêné et choqué par les propos de Lucy et par le fait qu'elle jouait avec ses seins.

― Lucy, laisse là donc.» Demanda calmement Mira. Lucy laissa aussitôt les seins de Lis.

― Écoute grande-sœur.

― Tu n'as pas à te justifier, si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerais pas, mais je te demanderais seulement ton soutien.

Et elle lui avait dit oui. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, où elles s'amusèrent toutes les trois à se vêtir et à se revêtir. Les jours suivants se déroulèrent calmement, elle s'occupait de faire à manger à Mira et à superviser son entraiment.

Et puis sans qu'elle n'en sache la raison, Mirajane se mit à se à couper dans ses portions et faire une fixation sur son poids. Et cela fessait tout plus de deux semaines que sa sœur se priver de tous et qu'elle tentait de la détourner de sa fixation, en cuisinant des plats les délicieux qui lui soit possible, mais avec la belle tête de mule qu'était sa sœur, elle devait manger pour deux ou bien met de côté les surplus. Enfin, elle gardait confiance de parvenir à faire arrêter sa grande-sœur avec sa fixation. Se décidant à dormir, Lisanna entra sous sa couverture et s'endormi bien vite.

À l'aube, Lisanna sortit de chez-elle pour faire du jogging. À son retour, elle vit un livreur partir de chez-elle. Intriguer, elle ne traina pas pour rentrer et trouver Mirajane en train de d'ouvrir un paquet sur la table de la cuisine.

― Qu'as-tu commandé, grande-sœur?» Demanda-elle, alors que Mira venait d'ouvrir le paquet et d'en sortir une boîte.

― Ma solution.» Lui répondit Mira en posant la boîte sur la table, avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir un flacon. Se plaçant à côté de sa sœur, elle prit un petit papier qui venait avec la boîte et le lut :

 _«Perdez vos kilos en trop, en prenant 3 cachets par jours.»_ Soupirant, son attention se pencha néanmoins sur ce qui était écrit un peu plus bas et en ROUGE. _«ATTENTION : Ne pas boire pas plus qu'un demi-verre d'eau par jour et attendre 14 heures après avoir pris des cachets.»_

― Mais d'où as-tu commandé ça?!» Questionna Lisanna, une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

― Au marché noir.

― Quoi! Mais tu dois bien savoir que ce n'est jamais sûr dans se milieu.

― Oui je sais, mais la fin justifie les moyens.

Soupirant, Lisanna dit ceci. «Bon je voie que… Mais promet-moi que tu arrêteras ton régime quand tu auras perdu tes 3 kilos.

― Oui, oui, j'arrêterais.

(Moins d'une semaine plus tard.)

Lisanna était en train de servir les quelques membres de la guilde à ne pas être parti en mission, quand sa grande-sœur fit son entrer par les grandes portes, avant qu'elle vint la voire.

― Petite-sœur, j'ai enfin perdu mes 3 kilos.» Dit Mira en la prenant dans ses épaules, alors qu'elle tint un plateau sous son bras gauche.

― Mais c'est super.» Répondit-elle en souriant. «Tu vas pouvoir tenir ta promesse!

― Une promesse?

― Mais oui, la journée où tu as reçu tes cachets, tu avais promis d'arrêter avec ton régime si tu perdais tes kilos.

― Ah oui, c'est vrai.» Dit Mira, riant jaune en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête, tandis que certains des personnes présentent dans la salle (hors mis Lisanna), se mirent à les regardes dès que Lisanna avait dit le mot cachet.

― Parfait, installe-toi à cette table, je revins.» Puis Lisanna partie vers la cuisine, pour en sortir quelques minutes après, avec un bol de soupe aux choux qu'elle venait de réchauffer. Mais au lieu de trouver sa sœur, elle vit Natsu et Happy.

― Salut Lis.

― Bonjour les garçons. Dit, vous avez vu Mirajane, je lui avais dit de m'attendre à cette table.» Dit-elle en désignant des yeux la table sur lequel était posé Happy.

― Bien sûr.» Répondit Happy. «Elle est parti juste après que Natsu lui ait annoncé la nouvelle.

― Une nouvelle… Quelle nouvelle?» Demanda-elle.

― Eh bien, je lui aie dit que Jenny de Blue Pegasus, va participer au même défiler qu'elle.

― Tu… lui as… dit, qu'elle… aurait une rivale!

― Bien oui, mais pourquoi tu me regard avec ses yeux là?

― _Natsu…_ ESPÈCE D'ANDOILLE!» Et a là stupéfaction de tous ceux présents dans la salle, Lisanna balança le bol de soupe contre la face du rose, qui tomba sur ses fesses. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'entrée en fessant résonnée ses pas sur le plancher, avant de sortir du bâtiment, laissant toute l'assistance et Happy méduser par ce qui venait de se produire. Entourer par tous ceux présents dans la salle, Happy décolla le bol du visage de Natsu. Ce dernier, trempé des cheveux au pantalon, commença lentement à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, tout t'en se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué son amie d'enfance pour qu'elle lève sa main contre lui.

Des jours avait passé depuis l'accident du bol de soupe. Lisanna n'avait plus revu Natsu, qui était reparti en mission avec Happy et Lucy. Elle avait brièvement expliqué à la blonde ce qui c'était passé. Cette dernière lui avait promis de faire de son mieux pour que Natsu veuille entendre ses excuses.

Marchant dans les rues de Magnolia, la dispute d'un couple lui fit rappeler celle qu'elle avait eue avec sa sœur hier soir. Tout avait commencé quand Mira avait accusé d'avoir fait disparait ses derniers cachets. Durant la dispute, Lisanna dit tout qu'avait sur le cœur et comment elle la trouvait ridicule avec son histoire de régime. La dispute prit fin quand Mira la demeure familiale, tandis qu'elle alla dormir dans sa chambre. Mais depuis qu'elle s'était levée, elle n'avait vu sa sœur nulle part et personne ne savait où elle était.

S'approchant du parc de la porte du sud, elle vit assit sur un banc une femme à la chevelure reconnaissable entre mille.

― Erza.

La rousse tourna la tête pour la voir et lui sourit.

― C'est toi, Lisanna. Je suis contente de te voir.

― Pareil pour moi.» Dit la blanche en se rapprochant de la mage de rang S, avant s'assoir à côté d'elle. Puis elle demanda. «Erza. Je voudrais que tu m'aides avec Mirajane.

― Mira, qu'a-t-elle fait?

― Eh bien, pour je ne sais quoi, elle s'est mise au régime et elle a commandé une boîte de cachet…

― Attendant une minute!» S'écria Erza en saisissant la blanche par les épaules. «Ses cachets étaient-ils mous et parsemer de petits trous?

― Heu… oui, pourquoi?

― Je t'expliquerai après qu'on aura retrouvé ta sœur et tous que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il ne faut qu'une goutte d'eau pour doubler le volume d'un cachet. Commence par aller au sud et une fois de l'autre côté des hauteurs qui délimite la ville, survol la périphérie oriental avant de faire la partie occidentale. Et si tu la trouve, utilise cette fusée de signalisation et je viendrai te retrouver. Moi je vais chercher en premier en ville.

― Très bien.» Puis Lisanna se transforma en un grand oiseau et s'envola vers le sud. Une fois qu'elle eut passé les collines du sud, elle alla vers nord-est et scruta tous ce qu'elle survolait avec des yeux faucon.

Parcourant le ciel depuis un bon moment, il était bientôt midi quand elle aperçue près d'une petite rivière, quelque chose d'assez grand et d'une couleur inhabituelle. Descendu au niveau de la cime des arbres, elle se changea en harpie et continua sa descente juste qu'a se posé à côté de la chose et reprendre sa forme normal. Observant la chose, elle comprit très vite qu'il s'agitait d'une personne immensément grosse, nu et couché sur le ventre. Et fut frappé de stupeur quand elle vit un tatouage pareil que le sien sur la cuisse gauche de la personne.

― Mon dieu, c'est toi grande-sœur.

Aucune réponse, tout ce qu'elle entendait était une lente respiration, signe que sa grosse sœur dormait. Reculant pour mieux détailler la baleine qu'était devenu sa sœur, Lisanna estima qu'elle devait peser tout ou plus d'un tonne et semblait avoir grandi de près de 2 mètres. Si sa sœur aurait voulu s'assoir, y faudrait des peux de tracteurs pour soutenir son énorme postérieur. Allant la tête de sa sœur, elle vit que son cou était devenu très large, dont les plis lui donnait de multiple mentons.

Lisanna décida de la réveiller pour avoir des réponses, bien qu'elle ait déjà sa petite idée. Tapotant sa grosse joue, tout t'en disant son nom, Mira fini par se réveiller.

― Mumm… c'est toi Lisanna.

― Oui c'est moi, tu peux m'expliquer comment tu es devenu grosse comme baleine!

―Eh bien, après que je sois partie de la maison, j'ai marché juste qu'a entrée dans la forêt de l'est. Quand j'ai atteint la rivière que tu vois, j'ai eu soudainement très soiffe et je me suis mis boire l'eau de la rivière juste qu'à n'en plus être capable. Puis j'ai senti mon corps prendre du volume juste qu'à devenir ce que tu voix maintenant.» Fini Mira en baissant la tête, avant que Lis ne la relever.

― Mira, dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es mis au régime du jour au lendemain.

― Pff… Tu vas me trouver idiote, mais c'est à cause d'un cauchemar. Je me voyais en train de mettre une robe un peu petite pour moi, puis je me suis vu en train de défiler sur une scène, quand la robe c'est déchiré et que je me suis retrouvé quasi nu.

― Heureusement que c'était qu'un rêve, mais je peux dire que tu m'as fait bien du souci avec ton régime grande-sœur.

― Oui et mon état actuelle est une juste punition pour moi.» S'avoua Mirajane.

―Tu n'es pas la seule qui se mériterai une punition.» Mira la regarda, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire, quand Lisanna sortie de sa poche un flacon.

― Mais c'est…

― Oui, le sujet de notre dispute d'hier soir. J'avais dans ton dos prit un de ses cachets par jour, en espérant qu'une fois qu'ils n'en auraient plus, que tu aurais arrêté avec ton régime. Mais ça n'a pas marché et maintenant te voilà comme ça!

Puis sous les yeux de Mira, elle avala les cachets du flacon. La voyant s'avancer vers la rivière, Mira comprit ce qu'elle allait faire et lui supplia de s'arrêter, mais Lisanna n'écouta et se mit à boire à même la rivière, juste qu'à ne plus s'en être capable.

Se posant sur ses fesses, Lisanna rota, avant de sentir son corps se gonfler. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent, ses joues se gonflèrent et elle continua à grossi juste qu'à être gros comme une balle de kin-ball.

― Mais pourquoi tu es fait ça!» Cria Mirajane.

― Parce que je me sente responsable de ce qui t'était arrivé.» Répondit Lisanna avant de se lever avec peine, puis de dandiner vers sa sœur, de s'agenouiller auprès d'elle et de poser ses mains sur elle. «Et au moins, on sera ensemble à s'entraîner pour perdre nos kilos en trop.» Collant sa tête contre celle de grande-sœur et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille. «Si on parvint à redevenir mince à temps pour le défiler, est qu'on pourrait le faire ensemble?

― … oui.

(Cinq mois avant le défiler, sur la plage d'une île perdue entre les eaux de Caelum et de Fiore.)

― Arf arf, Erza, on… doit courir… encore combien de temps?» Demanda Lisanna en courant sur un tapis roulant, tout comme sa grande-sœur et Jubia, qui à instar des deux albinos, avait également des kilos à perdre. Toutes les trois portaient des brassières sportives et des shorts noirs, tandis qu'Erza portait un bikini rouge comme ses cheveux, tentant dans sa main un sabre en bois et dans celui de droite un fouet.

― Encore une heure et après une petite pause, sera trois cents pompe.

― Trois cents!» S'écria Lisanna.

― Jubia, tu peux me dire pourquoi après avoir absorbé une grande partie de ma graisse avec ta magie, tu participes à cet entrainement au lieu d'utiliser ta magie pour extraire la graisse de ton corps?» Demanda Mira à l'élémentaire d'eau, tout aussi ronde qu'elle et sa sœur.

― Parce que Jubia pense que grâce à cet entraînement, qu'elle pourra devenir plus endurante et forte. Et peut-être… (SPLATCH)

― On parle moins et on court plus!» Gueula Erza en fessant claquer son fouet au-dessus des têtes des filles.

― AYE!

(Plus tard le même jour)

Les trois grosses étaient assises ensemble en train d'observer le coucher soleil. Puis elles entendirent Erza leurs crier que le souper était prêt. Se levant toutes les trois, elles se dirigèrent vers le camp, où elles séjournèrent depuis leurs arrivées il y a une dizaine de jours. Une fois au camp, Erza servit à chacune un bol de soupe.

― Erza.

― Oui Lis.

― Eh bien, je voudrais savoir comment tu savais pour les cachets, que moi et Mira avions pris?

Lassant un soupir, Erza lui répondit. «Eh bien, durant ma dernière mission, j'ai aidé au démantèlement d'un réseau de trafiquants. Et c'est regardant les documents des trafiquants que j'ai appris pour les cachets et que j'ai lu, que toi, Mira, tu avais fait affaire avec les trafiquants. Et franchement, j'ai été déçu par tes agissements.» La concerner baissa les yeux. «Mais je considère ton état actuel comme une punition bien mérité. Asteure, mangeons cette soupe avant que ne sois froid.

Toutes acquiescèrent d'un oui de la tête et se mirent a entamé leurs bol de soupe.

(Deux semaines avant le défiler, à Crocus)

Cela fessait une semaine que les deux sœur Strauss en avaient finie avec l'éprouvant entraînement de Titania, qui au final les avaient rendu aussi mince qu'elles étaient avant le début de cette histoire et avec même un petit plus. Elles se trouvaient maintenant une bâtisse en brique rouge.

― C'est ici qu'on va voir la créatrice?» Demanda Lisanna, vêtu d'une courte robe mauve et d'une paire sandale de la même couleur que sa robe.

― Oui, c'est bien adresse que m'avait donné Jason dans sa lettre il y a huit mois.» Répondit Mirajane, vêtu d'une robe à volant beige et des escarpins blancs. «Et vu le panneau et l'arrangement de la vitrine, ça doit t'être l'atelier de cette créatrice. Bon en entre.

― Bien sûr, on ne va pas s'enraciner quand même.

Riant aux propos de sa sœur, Mira s'avança, puis ouvrit la porte, avant d'entrer avec sa sœur dans l'atelier. Refermant la porte, une clochette sonna. Puis elles entendirent une voix venant d'une pièce à l'arrière.

― Bienvenus, assoyiez-vous, je viendrais sous peu.

Fessant comme disais la voix, les sœurs s'assirent et attendirent juste qu'a qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux brune et aux yeux noisette se présenta devant elles.

― Bonjour mes dames, je suis Maria Fildou, que puise pour vous?

― Bonjour, je suis Mirajane Strauss.» Dit Mira en se levant de sa chaise, suivi de sa cadette. «Et voici ma petite-sœur, Lisanna. Nous sommes venus car mon ami Jason, du magazine _Sorcerer,_ m'a contacté y a quelque mois de cela, disant que vous cherchez des mannequines pour un prochain défiler de mode.

― Ah oui, ça me reviens, j'avais bien demandé à Jason de vous contactez, en espérant que vous serez intéressé.

― Mais bien sûr que oui et ma sœur est venu avec moi pour tenter sa chance dans le milieu.» Répondit Mira.

― Ah la bonne humeur!» S'écria Maria en joignant ses mains. «Avec vous deux, ça fait en huit filles pour porter mes créations et ceux d'une de mes cousines.

― Dit-moi, j'ai entendu dire que Jenny Rearlight c'était porté volontaire pour votre défiler?» Questionna Lisanna.

― Eh bien oui, mais elle a dut se retirer sans donner de précision. Mais passons, venaient avec moi, que je vous montre à tous deux certains des ensembles prévus pour le défiler.» Dit Maria en se dirigeant vers la pièce d'arrière, suivi des deux sœurs Strauss. Puis Maria se retourna subitement vers les deux fées, juste avant d'entrer dans l'autre pièce. «Pardonner-moi mon indiscrétion miss Mirajane, mais… j'ai l'impression que depuis votre duel contre Jenny au Grand Jeux Magique, que vous et votre sœur avaient des seins plus grand qu'avant?

Les deux sœurs restaient muettes, ne sachant quels réponses donner, juste que Lisanna prenne la parole.

― Eh bien, disons que nous avons tous les deux eut une… pousser de croissance à ce niveau-là et que maintenant, nous avons toutes les deux, une paire de… pamplemousses.» Conclu Lisanna.

Fin

(Épilogue)

(Le jour fatidique, quelque instant avant le défilé, dans les coulisses)

Lisanna se tenait derrière un grand rideau rouge, regardant avec angoisse le podium sur lequel elle allait sous peu se déhancher, devant plusieurs personnes, des photographes et surtout ses amis. Puis une main se posa sur son épaule gauche. Elle se retourna pour voir sa grande-sœur.

― Le traque? Rassure-toi, j'ai moi aussi vécu ça.

― Oui, mais Lucy et les autres seront là et…

― Tu te demandes si Natsu ne te trouvera pas ridicule avec ta poitrine? Je pense au-contraire qu'il va se rincer l'œil en te voyant avec ton bonnet G. Alors calme-toi et retournons à notre loge, pour qu'on vérifie notre maquillage en attendant que ça commence.

(Plus tard, après le défilé)

Lisanna contemplait depuis le balcon d'un luxueux hôtel la rue en contre-bas, en s'appuyant sur la rambarde. Elle portait une longue robe bustier bleu nuit avec une fente du côté droit et un châle bleu clair couvrait ses épaules que sa robe laissait à découvert.

Elle entendit des pas venant de la salle de réception où se trouvaient ses amis, sa grande-sœur, Maria Fildou et tous ceux et celles qui étaient présent et qui avaient participé au défilé, enfin, presque tous étaient là. Voyant qui venait, elle vit venir Lucy. Elle lui demanda s'il était arrivé?

― Non.» Lui répondit la blonde. «Mais il doit peut-être préparé quelque chose.

― J'espère que ce soit ça.

Puis, une brise fraiche se mit à souffler. Frileuse, Lucy décida de revenir dans la salle, au chaud et lui dit de faire même. Lisanna, qui allait rejoindre ses amis, aperçu sur un coin de la rambarde une petite lueur flamboyante rouge-orangée. Regardant de plus près la lueur (qui se présentait sous la forme d'un point), elle vit des lettres de feu apparait sur la rambarde.

· ** _Retrouve-moi au parc que tu voix depuis le balcon où tu es_**. Devinant de qui venait ce message, elle partit de l'hôtel, en prévenant les autres et se dirigea vers le parc. Une fois au parc, elle marcha juste qu'à la fontaine, où elle vit assit à un banc, Natsu. Il était habillé en costard avec son foulard autour du cou. En l'appelant par son prénom, le rose leva la tête pour la regardé et elle rire intérieurement en le voyant rougir un peu. Et puis, sans demander la permission du rose, Lisanna assit à côté de lui.

― Belle soirée, n'est pas?

― Natsu, tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour me parler de la pluie et du beau. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle!» Fit la blanche en saisissant le menton du rose pour le forcé à la regardée, puis le laissa. «Et maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire.

― Eh bien.» Commença-t-il. «C'est pour me faire pardonner... l'histoire de la soupe.

― Tu n'as pas t'excusé, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai envoyée cette soupe dans la figure, il y a presque Huit mois de cela.

― Oui, mais…

― Mais quoi?

― Depuis qu'on s'est vu, ta… poitrine est…

― Plus grande qu'avant.» Interrompt Lisanna. «Ça te gêne, tu préfères les poitrines plus **petite**.

― Hein, non! C'est que… je n'aurais pensé que tu sois… est-bien, un vrai pétard. _Du moins, as mes yeux._

― Ah bon! Ravie de te l'entendre dire.» Dit Lisanna, avant de donner un bec sur la joue du rose. Puis elle se leva. «Bon et si on rentrait retrouver les autres, parce qu'il ne fait pas super chaud ce soir.

― Attentant Lis!» S'écria Natsu en se levant, avant de ramasser quelque chose derrière le banc et de sprinter pour se placer devant son amie et de lui tendre un bouquet de rose. Prenant le bouquet dans ses mains, elle huma les roses, puis releva sa tête et donna un tendre sourire à Natsu. Natsu se mit à côté d'elle et passa sa main droite derrière son dos pour le mettre sur son flanc droit et de lui dire, alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. «Reste avec moi, tu n'auras pas froid.» La jeune femme rougit, puis posa sa tête contre son épaule, avant de marcher lentement avec le rose vers l'hôtel, tout t'en profitant silencieusement du moment présent, moment qui fin quand ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la salle de réception, où ils devinent bien vite le centre de l'attention et qu'ils furent (surtout Lisanna) bombardés de question en tout genre principalement par leurs amis, par Jason du Sorcerer et la démone de Fairy Tail, Mirajane.

* * *

(Partie bonus)

Classification : B 01a

Lucy à pigée les fenêtres et autres points d'entrée de son appartement à l'aide d'écriture runique, réservant tout t'une surprise à tous intrus. Un soir, Natsu, en voulant s'introduire chez Lucy, se présente à l'une de des fenêtres de son appartement et l'ouvre. Mais au moment où il s'introduit chez la blonde, tout devient blanc autour de lui, puis… tout devint noir. Il était tout recroqueviller dans un espace restreint, immergé dans un liquide goûtant et sentant l'alcool. Ne voulant pas mourir noyé, Natsu cogna avec ses mains, il sourit et se mit à taper avec ses pieds contre un fond. Après avoir réussi à fracasser le fond, tout l'alcool se vida, tandis que Natsu sortait de là où il était coincé. À peine avait-t-il posé ses pieds sur le sol dans ce qui semblait être une cave, qu'une porte s'ouvrit et que des lumières s'allumèrent. Et du haut d'un escalier, il vit Mirajane.

― Ah bonsoir Mi…

― Je me passerai de tes politesses, Natsu!» Interrompit sèchement la blanche. «Et à ce que je peux contacter, tu es responsable des dégâts causés dans la cave!

― Mais…

― Pas de mais qui tienne et il n'ait pas question que je nettoie tout ça! Tu vas aller chercher une moppe tout essuyé et tu payeras pour le tonneau et alcool. Et je ne veux plus voir une goutte d'alcool d'ici une demi-heure, sinon tu dormiras attacher au cloché du bâtiment de la guilde, est bien clair.» Dit-elle d'une aura noire et menaçante, fessant frémir Natsu.

― A…aye.» Dit Natsu, qui partit aussi vite possible chercher une vadrouille. « _Pourquoi s'était pas Kinana ou mieux encore Lisanna qui était de garde ce soir, elle cent fois plus conciliante par rapport à sa démone de sœur._

* * *

Dis-moi dans les commentaires ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. Vous pouvez me proposer des scénarios ou des thèmes, si ça vous chante.

P.S.: L'idée des cachets m'ait venus d'une histoire raconter dans une série d'animation canadienne fin 90, dans lequel une mannequine tricheuse ce fait prendre à son propre piège.

La partie bonus sera utilisé pour des petites histoires, pour un questionnement ou bien pour une sorte de préquelle pour la prochaine publication.


	2. Le pêché mignon des sœurs Strauss

Bonjour à tous, voici la seconde publication de ce recueil.

Au menu : Prise de poids et mauvaise surprise.

Personnages : Lisanna et Mirajane

Résumé : Un colis est arrivé chez les Strauss et donc le contenu se révélera être un délicieux piège offert à Lisanna et à Mirajane.

Débarrant avec sa clé la porte de sa maison, Lisanna entra chez-elle avec une boîte assez grosse, qu'elle avait ramenée du bureau de poste.

Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'elle venait de revenir d'une mission en solo, elle trouva une note collée contre la porte, sans doute placé par le facteur, qui disait qu'un coli, destiné à sa grande-sœur, était arrivé au bureau de la poste et on demandait de venir le chercher. Et Lisanna s'y était rendu, vu qu'elle ne savait pas si Elfmen et Mirajane étaient revenu de leurs missions respectives et quand ils reviendraient.

Elle posa la boîte sur la table de la cuisine, alla refermer la porte d'entrée, avant de retourner va la boîte et l'examiner. Quelques timbres étaient collés sur la boîte. Elle supposait que l'objet que contenait la boîte devait gros, mais quelque peu lourd vu qu'elle avait transportée avec ses deux bras la boîte et qu'elle lui touchait le menton. Sur l'étiquette collé sur la boîte, elle lisait ''à : Mirajane, de : un admirateur secret''.

― Encore un cadeau de l'un de ces admirateurs.» Ce disait-elle en laissant un soupire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa grande-sœur recevait des cadeaux et autres choses de la part de ces admirateurs et elle devait admettre qu'elle enviait son succès aux près des hommes. Mais bon Mira ne courrait pas auprès de la gente masculine, donc autant en faire de même, même si elle aimerait bien qu'un certain mage aux cheveux rose saumon l'invite pour un rendez-vous.

Se secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées à la bonne place, Lisanna alla se chercher une paire de ciseau pour ouvrir et découvrir de quoi à l'air le cadeau de sa sœur. La boîte ouverte, elle vit immédiatement de la mousse en polyéthylène, signe de le contenu de la boîte est pour le moins fragile. Enlevant le morceau de mousse, elle vit un paquet emballer. Sortant le paquet de la boîte et le posant sur la table, déchira l'emballage et dévoila une autre boîte, celui maintenu fermer par deux cordelettes. Coupant les cordelettes avec les ciseaux, elle ouvrit la seconde boîte, vit du papier brun en couvrir le contenu. Elle souleva le papier et là, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux.

― Mais c'est…» Commença-t-elle en pigeant dans la boîte et porter à son nez une boule large d'un pouce et ferma les yeux. Lisanna senti la boule et esquissa un sourire avant de le porter à ses lèvres et de le manger.

― Mmmm… Mmmmm… Mmmmmmm! Je ne sais pas qui c'est cet admirateur, mais il sait pour le pêché mignon que je partage avec grande-sœur. Ahhh, ça doit faire plus d'un an que j'en n'ai pas dégustée de pâte d'amande.» Puis Lisanna pris une autre boule et après une troisième boule, qui ce coup-ci fit un tout petit ''crac'' quand elle mordu dans la petit pâtisserie, ce qui la surprit un peu, mais elle continua sa dégustation. Rendu à sa huitième boule, alors qu'elle allait en prendre un bout, la porte s'ouvrit.

― Je suis de retour.» Dit Mirajane poussa la porte, avant d'apercevoir sa benjamine à côté de la table de la cuisine, avec par-dessus les deux boîtes qu'avait ouvert Lisanna. «Mais qu'est que je vois.» Dit Mira en voyant la petite pâtisserie. Elle s'approcha de sa petite sœur, qui se colla dos contre la table, redoutant sa réaction si elle apprenait que les boules lui était destinée. Mais alors qu'elle pensait se faire interroger par sa sœur ainée, Lisanna la vit lui piquer la boule qu'elle avait dans la main.

― Hum miam.» Dit Mira en mangeant la boule que tenait Lisanna dans sa main.

― Hey!» S'indigna Lisanna de ce que venait de faire Mira. Les deux sœurs se mirent à manger les boules une par une, juste qu'à qui n'en reste plus qu'une seule boule de pâte d'amande. Lisanna et Mirajane se regardaient en chiens de faïence, chacune tenant la boite de la main droite, l'autre main surplombant la boite, prêt à chaparder la petite pâtisserie. Un silence planait sur la cuisine. Puis Mira plongea sa main gauche vers intérieur de la boite, presque immédiatement suivit par la main gauche de Lisanna. Les deux sœurs se battirent avec leurs mains gauches respectives dans la boite pour tenter de s'emparer de la dernière boule. Puis.

― Youpi, je l'ais!» S'écria Lisanna le sourire aux lèvres, tenant la dernière boule de pâte d'amande dans sa main gauche, avant de l'avaler tout rond. Mais juste après l'avoir fini, elle se surprit à lâcher un bâillement et ressentir soudainement du sommeil. «Pardonne-moi, Mira, j'ai soudainement sommeil là.

― Alors on ait deux à ressentir la même chose. (Bâillement) Bon, je pense que je vais aller faire un petit somme dans ma chambre.

― Moi aussi. Je tâcherai de me lever plus tard pour l'heure du souper.

Elles montraient alors à leurs chambres, où elles s'installèrent dans leurs lits. Lisanna arrangea son réveil pour se lever à temps pour préparer le souper. Mais elle n'entendit pas la sonnerie. Lis et Mira dormirent sans arrêt de l'après-midi juste qu'au matin, ignorant ce qui arrivait à leurs corps. Et au petit matin, on entendit depuis la rue, un puissant…

―KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

― Mirajane!/Lisanna! (Ouverture et fermeture de portes) ARH, MON DIEU!» Crièrent les sœurs en voyant l'état du corps de l'autre. Pour une raison qu'elles ignoraient, la masse graisseuse de leurs corps s'était développé pendant leurs sommeils. Très développé, TROP développé, au point que le corps mince de Lisanna et celle pulpeuse de Mirajane, sont devenu gras et disgracieux. Et entre les deux sœurs, c'était Lisanna qui la plus grosse, un peu.

― C'est un cauchemar.» Se dit Mira en regardant son corps et celui de sa benjamine. «Heureusement que je m'étais déshabillée avant de me coucher hier, tout comme toi.

― Heu, oui comme toi.» Répondit Lis à Mira, nue comme sa grande-sœur. «Mais comment on a pu devenir… comme on est maintenant? Tu crois que…

― …les boules?

Aussitôt, elles descendirent l'escalier pour se précipiter la table, où elles avaient laissées la boîte qui contenait les boules de pâte d'amande. Retirant le papier brun, Mira vit, prit et sortit de la boîte un papier, puis lit à haute voix ce qui aviez d'écrit.

― Bonjour Mirajane. J'espère que vous avez aimée le cadeau que vous venez de recevoir, même si je sais n'aimerai pas la surprise qui vient avec. Mais je m'en soucie pas, vu que je ne veux aurais pas entravé de mon chemin pour devenir cette année la nouvelle miss Fiore.

Signée Jenny Realight.

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous décrire comment se sentaient les deux sœurs albinos, juste dire qu'une sombre aura les surplombées.

― Mira, qu'est qu'on va faire pour cette chienne?!

― Rien dans l'immédiat. Par contre, (poof) on va aller dire à nous amis, qu'on part en voyage pour une durée indéterminée.» Répondit Mira en usant de sa magie pour paraitre mince. Lisanna fit de même avant de lui demander.

― Quand tu dis partir en voyage, tu veux dire…

― Oui, Lisanna, partir s'entrainer et redevenir mince. Mais on va aussi demander à Lucy et Wendy de venir nous rejoindre avec Cherrya et Yukino.

Lisanna se demandait ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais ne dit rien. Une fois toutes les deux habillées, elles partirent vers la guilde pour prévenir leurs camarades de leur intention de partir en voyage et également demander à Lucy et Wendy devenir les rejoindre dans 3 semaines avec Cherrya et Yukino.

Lisanna et Mirajane retournèrent chez eux. Quand elles eurent fini de préparer leurs affaires, elles partirent en direction d'un lieu isoler, à l'abri des regards et assez tranquille pour que notre chère Mira puisse pleinement penser sur comment punir Jenny pour les avoirs piégées avec leur pêché mignon.

À suivre

(Bonus)

1 :(Aperçu d'une future publication)

'' _Ici le capitaine Scarlet, commandant du Fairyprise et de son équipage exclusivement féminin, à exception des quelques Exceeds qui nous accompagnes. Nous sommes actuellement en orbite autour de la planète FH-434._

 _Alors que je dormais dans ma cabine, j'ai étais réveillée par Carla, pour me prévenir que l'équipe d'exploration avait rencontré un souci et que deux de nos camarades sont maintenant confiner à l'infirmerie et je m'y dirige pour voir de quoi y l'en retourne.''_

2 : (Micro-histoire : A-2)

Lucy à pigée les fenêtres et autres points d'entrée de son appartement à l'aide d'écriture runique, réservant tout t'une surprise à tous intrus. Un soir, Natsu, en voulant s'introduire chez Lucy, se présente à l'une de des fenêtres de son appartement et l'ouvre. Mais au moment où il s'introduit chez la blonde, tout devient blanc autour de lui, puis…

Au petit matin, Lucy était en train de manger son déjeuner, tout t'en lisant le journal, quand elle trouva un article disant que Natsu fut repêcher par des pêcheurs au large des côtes sud-est de Minstrel.

― Hihihi, j'espère que ce bain d'eau de mer lui aura enlevé tout envie de s'inviter chez-moi comme un voleur.

P.S. : L'aperçu ne sera pas la troisième publication.


	3. Vengence, bar gay et vœux

Bonjour à tous. Voici la troisième publication de ce recueil et ce coup-ci est trois histoires au lieu d'une (sans compter le bonus.)

Bonne lecture.

1 : Une vengeance signée M & L (épilogue de ''Le pêché mignon des sœurs Strauss'')

Nous retrouvons Jenny au comptoir d'un bar en train de boire pour noyer son amertume. Celle qui avait piégée quelques mois plus tôt, Mirajane et sans le savoir, Lisanna, venait être battu, pas plus tard qu'hier, au concours de beauté par une fraiche et jolie jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, à peine sortie de l'adolescent, secondée par une autre aussi jeune aux cheveux roses, toutes deux ayant une poitrine rivalisant avec la sienne (pour ne pas dire qu'elles la dépassent d'un bonnet), bien qu'elles lui fessassent étrangement penser à Wendy et Cherrya. Sans parler de la présence de Lucy et de Yukino durant le concours.

Ce qu'ignorait Jenny, ce trouvait à assisent à une table, les sœurs Strauss et bien sûr déguiser. Mira plaça sous la table un petit dispositif, de la taille d'un cigare. Enclenchant le mécanisme à retardement, elles se levèrent de leur table et allèrent aussi rapidement que discrètement à l'entrée du bar. Au bout de 2 minutes, elles virent le dispositif lancer furtivement son contenu sur Jenny, qui le perçu comme un pincement, avant de reprendre une gorgée de son verre, tandis que les sœurs sortir et s'éloignèrent doucement du bar en se retenant de rire, avant d'entendre Jenny crier et d'aller couraient le plus loin possible, juste qu'à une ruelle déserte, où elles défirent leurs transformations et rirent un bon coup.

― HAHAHAHAhahaha... haha !

― Haha... elle doit être rouge de gêne... » Commença Lisanna

― Et de colère. » Termina Mirajane

― Tu crois qu'elle va découvrit qu'on n'est derrière l'humiliation qu'elle est en train de vivre?

― Peut-être. Mais en attendant que cela arrive, on va poursuivre notre entrainement. » Dit la démone à sa cadette en prenant dans ses mains les petits bourrelets qui lui reste à perdre.

― Toi pour ton ventre, moi mes fesses. » Dit à son tour Lis en serrant de ses mains, les grosses joues de son postérieur.

― Je crois... non, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de poursuivre l'entrainement, tu es assez bien comme tu es.

― Ah oui?

― Mais oui. Surtout si tu sors avec Natsu, il trouvera deux choses chez-toi, une paire de pamplemousses à l'avant et une paire de gros gigots charnues.

― HEY! Morceaux de viandes toi-même! » Répliqua Lisanna à la moquerie de sa grande-sœur, qui rira de plus belle en la voyant réagir ainsi et de voir ses joues rougir.

Pendant ce temps, Jenny se trouvait dans les toilettes du bar, où elle s'y était enfermée après avoir vu ces vêtements disparaitre et de s'être retrouver nu comme un ver devant la dizaine d'hommes présent. Et là, après avoir repris son calme et d'avoir appelée son petit-ami Hibiki de venir la chercher avec du linge, elle l'attendait dans la cabine et à ressasser ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

2 : Le Blue Oyster

― REVEINT SALE VOLEUR ! » Crièrent Grey et Natsu auprès dudit voleur qui les avaient détroussées en prenant des mains de Wendy la prime que leur équipe avait gagnée.

Les deux mages le poursuivirent juste qu'à que le voleur entre dans un bar, dans lequel Grey et Natsu entrèrent à leurs tours. Happy, qui les avaient suivis, arriva à son tour à l'entrée du bar, peu après les mages de glace et de feu. Soudainement, Happy les entendu crier aux secours.

Happy allait se porter à leur secours, quand Erza et les filles le rejoignit, avant d'entrer tous ensemble dans le bar. À l'intérieur, ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent sans voix.

Grey et Natsu en train ou plutôt contraint de danser avec des homos, du style cuir, cuir, moustache. Regardant leurs compagnons, les suppliants de leur venir en aide. Mais au lieu de ça, Happy, Erza et Lucy s'écroulèrent en riant de leur malheur, Carla soupira face à leur situation et aux comportements des trois autres, tandis que Wendy était bien la seule à vraiment compatir pour les garçons.

3 : La pierre des vœux – Asuka Connell

Nous retrouvons la petite Asuka, du haut de ses 8 ans, dans la forêt de l'est. Le jour d'avant, sa mère avait enfin daignée à lui permettre d'aller s'y aventurer seul, après qu'Erza soit intervenue en sa faveur. Durant sa promenade, elle avait fait la rencontre d'une vieille dame, avec qui elle a passée quelques heures. Quand elle s'aperçu qu'il était midi, elle s'excusa auprès de la vieille dame, mais avant qu'elle puisse ne la quitter, cette dernière lui donna une pierre quasi-translucide, avec trois excroissances. Puis la vieille dame lui dit ceci :

― Chacune des excroissances de cette pierre te permettra de réaliser un vœu, à condition que d'autres personnes puissent aussi en profiter. Mais tu n'as droit qu'à trois vœux et trois vœux seulement.

Et sur ces mots, un bref coup de vent fit soulever des feuilles et firent fermer les yeux de la petite fille. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle constata que la vieille dame avait disparu corps et bien.

Près qu'une heure plus tard, la voilà au s'abord de la ville et encore loin d'atteindre la guilde et elle avait faim. Elle sortit de sa poche la pierre et là serra contre elle en souhaitant dans sa tête : _Je veux à manger, je veux à manger._ Elle regarda la pierre, mais rien ne changea, elle ne se mit pas briller et aucun des excroissances avaient changés ou disparus. _C'est vrai, elle m'avait dit que cela devait aussi profiter à autrui._

― Eh Asuka !

Se retournant, elle vit s'en venir Natsu et Happy. « Bonjour.

(Grognement sourd)

― Oups, désoler.

― Ça fait un long moment qu'on n'a rien eu sous la dent.

― Si tu n'avais pas tout manger d'une traite, on aurait eu plus à manger ce matin.

― Et toi, si tu n'avais pas fait peur aux deux perdrix de tout à heure, on aurait eu de quoi…

― C'EST toi qui les a faites fuies !

Elle les regardait se disputer. Voulant que la situation s'améliore, elle souhaita : _J'aimerai que quelqu'un fasse arrêter leur dispute et nous offres de quoi manger_. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'un des excroissances de la pierre, qu'elle avait remis dans sa poche, se mit à briller faiblement, avant de s'enfoncer dans la pierre.

― Les garçons.

Coupant court à leur dispute, Natsu et Happy regardèrent, tout comme Asuka, la personne qui les interpelait : Lisanna.

― Ah… heu, bon-bonjour, Lisanna.

― Alors les garçons, c'est quoi ce coup-ci la raison de votre dispute ?

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, leurs ventres fit un (GRRRRRR) asses grave. Voyant la mine gênée qu'ils affichaient, Lisanna ne put que rire de cela, au même titre qu'Asuka.

― Bien, j'ai maintenant ma petite idée sur la raison de votre dispute. Aller suivez-moi, je vais vous faire de quoi vous rassasiez.

― Et faire un pique-nique.

― Pourquoi pas. » Dit Lisanna en guise de réponse à la suggestion de Happy, puis de se tourne et baisse son regard vers celui d'Asuka, avant de lui demander. « Dis Asuka, tu viens avec nous ?

― Non merci, je retourne à la guilde pour pas inquiéter maman.

― C'est bien. Happy !

― Oui, Lisanna ?

― Tu veux bien la ramener à la guilde, s.v.p. ?

― Oui, ma lieutenante ! » S'exclama Happy, avant d'emporter Asuka dans les airs. Après ce trajet aérien, ils arrivèrent aux portes de la guilde. Entrant, elle et Happy se dirigèrent vers le comptoir du bar, où se trouvèrent Mirajane, Kinana, Cana et Lucy, qui semblait, aux yeux de la petite fille, porter une grande attention à quelque chose, tandis que Cana la soutenait.

― ALLER, ALLER, ALLER, SOIT LE BON. » Disant à unisson la blonde et la brune. « CERISE, CERISE, … citron.

― Bonjour Happy, bonjour Asuka. » Salua Mira, qu'ils firent de même, tandis que Kinana réconfortait Lucy et Cana. Happy aida Asuka a montée sur un tabouret, avant de se poser sur le comptoir. La petite cowgirl regarda un peu partout. « Si tu cherches tes parents, ils sont partis il y a peu en mission et ils m'ont demandé de te garder le temps qu'ils s'en reviennent. Aller ne fait pas cette tête et raconte-moi comment c'était ta promenade dans la forêt de l'est.

― Dis-moi les filles, qu'est qui vous déprime autant ? » Demanda Happy qui c'était rapproché de Lucy et Cana.

― C'est simplement, elles se sont essayées à la loterie, mais tous leurs gratteux se sont révélés infructueux. Il faut dire que le grand prix en valait le détour.

― Parle nous plus de loterie, Kinana. » Lancèrent les deux malchanceuses. Happy s'approcha de ces dernières et les questionna sur ce qu'elles auraient pu faire avec le grand prix. Lucy confia qu'elle se serait payée de longue vacance. Cana, pour sa part, dit qu'elle aurait pu acquérir une collection de bouteille de vin.

Asuka, qui avait prêtée l'oreille pendant qu'elle racontait son avant-midi à Mira, souhaita _: Je voudrais que Lucy et Cana puissent avoir encore une chance et gagner_. Une deuxième excroissance brilla et s'enfonça dans la pierre.

― Hé les filles, y'en a deux reste à grattée.

Cana et Lucy levèrent les yeux pour regarder Happy et ce qu'il pointait, avant de souffler et de prendre chacune un des deux billets, puis de les gratter sans grande motivation.

Puis…

Et puis…

― Jackpot ! » S'écrièrent Lucy et Cana en sautant dans les bras de l'une de l'autre, tenant chacune son billet.

― À moi mes vacances !

― Et toi Cana, tu as encore le goût d'avoir une collection de vin ?

― Bien sûr que oui, Kinana, mais je dois avouer, qu'il me faudrait une plus grande demeure, assez pour avoir une cave à vin digne de ce nom. J'y pense, Mira, le vieux manoir qu'on voit à l'ouest de la ville, celui avec les vignes sauvages, c'est bien la mairie qui la possède.

― Hum… oui. Et si on en croit les rumeurs, c'était un domaine seigneurial. Tu aurais l'intention de devenir baronne ?

― Non, mais je ne dirais pas non à un vignoble. Mais avant, Lu, ça te dirait d'aller voir les beautés des îles du sud.

― Pourquoi pas.

Sur ces mots, les gagnantes du loto partir aller réclamer leurs prix. C'est juste après qu'elles ne soient sorti, que Happy se rappela pour le pique-nique avec Natsu et Lisanna, mais Mira l'empêcha de partir les rejoindre, avant de lui présenter un plat qu'il ne fut résisté.

Plus tard en fin d'après-midi, tandis qu'elle contemplait les couleurs rougeâtres du soleil qui se reflétait sur les eaux du grand lac Sciliora, Asuka se rappela ce que lui avait dit plus tôt Mira.

 _― Pourquoi, t'as empêchée que Happy rejoigne Natsu et Lisanna ?_

 _― Simplement pour qu'ils y aient tous les deux un moment en tête à tête._

 _― Par qu'ils s'aiment comme papa et maman ?_

 _― On peut dire ça. Et peut-être même, qu'ils prient la venue de la cigogne._

 _― La cigogne ?_

 _― Oui, les parent et les futurs-parents prient pour que la cigogne leurs apporte un enfant._

 _―_ Si papa et maman prient pour que la cigogne vienne nous voir, alors je vais souhaiter sa venue. » Déclara Asuka en sortant la pierre de sa poche et en la tenant dans ses deux mains.

 _Je souhaite que la cigogne vienne nous rendre visite et qu'elle apporte des tas de bébés pour les parents et futurs-parents._

La dernière excroissance brilla avant de s'enfoncer dans la pierre. Puis la pierre se mit à émettre une lueur bleutée. Asuka ouvrit ses mains et la lueur prit en intensité, avant que la pierre ne se soulève d'elle-même et qu'elle ne s'envole vers l'horizon. Asuka, à la fois étonnée et émerveillée, regarda la pierre, qui comme une étoile filante, laissa derrière-elle une trainée de poussière aussi étincelante qu'éphémère, emportant le dernier vœu de la petite fille vers de lointains horizons.

À suivre

(Bonus)

(Avant-goût de la prochaine publication)

(Attention : stéréotype)

Quelque part dans un quartier extrême-oriental.

― Monsieur Li, je vous demanderais de vous calmé.

― Me calmé ! ME CALMÉ ! ET COMMENT ! À cause de ce rose et de ce nudiste ténébreux, j'ai dû faire fermer mon restaurent pour la journée et je vais devoir réparer les dégâts qu'ils ont causés.

― Pouvais-vous me détailler les faits et calmement, je-vous-pris.

― PFFFFFfffff… Bien monsieur l'agent. Bon, tout commença quand le rose et le ténébreux entrèrent dans mon établissement avec deux adolescentes, la première avais les yeux bleus, deux couettes et des cheveux roses comme l'autre, la seconde, des yeux bruns et des cheveux longs et bleus foncés. Ils prient une table et aux moments où ils allaient manger leurs plats, la bleue dit ''mon chat !''

― Et où était ce chat ?

― Le chat ? Je ne sais pas. Par contre, la bleue sortir avec sa cuillère le collier du chat. Et je vous assure qu'on ne sert pas de plat à base de chat et ni de chien.

― Et pour le collier ?

― Eh bien il est vrai que nous avons chassés de notre cuisine un peu plus tôt un chat bleu. Et j'ignore comment son collier est tombé dans la soupe, mais à cause de ça, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à nous accuser à tort et… enfin, vous savez…

― Bon, si c'est tout que vous avez à me raconter, j'en ai fini ici. Merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps. Vous souhaite bonne journée.

Le policier enfourcha son vélo.

― Et pour les deux voyous ?

― En ce moment, mon confrère a dû arriver au commissariat avec eux et les deux filles.

À suivre

P.S. : Blue Oyster, ça vous fait penser à quel film ?


	4. Une nuit bestiale

**Ceci est la première traduction que je publie sur ce recueil et plus spécialement pour Halloween.**

 **L'auteur est : snakebit1995**  
 **Titre d'origine : Werecat Attack**  
 **Thème et sujet : (ATTENTION : viol), créature du genre garou (rien à voir avec le chanteur) et transformation.**  
 **Les liens pour l'auteur et l'histoire d'origine (en anglais) sont dans les commentaires du bas.**

 **._._._** **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

PDV Lucy

La situation est vraiment pénible en ce moment. Mon équipe et moi étions partit en mission, mais un groupe de mages noirs nous a attaqué et dans le feu de l'action, je me suis retrouvé séparée des autres et maintenant je suis toute seule, enfin pas tout à fait. Happy est avec moi, mais il est inconscient depuis qu'il a été frappé par un étrange sortilège lancer par l'un de ses voyous, alors qu'on cherchait à leurs échappés.

― Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter ici. » Je regardé les alentours de la forêt, rien. « Peut-être que demain quelqu'un nous trouvera.

J'ai dépoussiérée mon débardeur et mon short, avant de ramasser quelques feuilles et de faire un petit lit confortable pour Happy.

Je levai les yeux, le soleil se couchait et la lune pointait le bout son nez. Ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre, mais je décide d'attendre de l'aide. Je posai ma tête sur l'herbe et je m'endormis. Je dormis bien jusqu'à environ minuit quand j'ai été réveillé par des bruits bizarres.

― Hein ? » J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu que les bruits venaient de Happy.

Il se tordait un peu et quand même que je l'appelais, il ne répondait pas.

― Happy-WAH ! » Haletai-je alors que son corps commençait à changer soudainement.

La première chose qui changea fut qu'il devint aussi massif et musclé qu'Elfman et sa silhouette semblait humaine, il était encore couvert de sa fourrure bleue mais avec de puissantes jambes. Son visage a changé et ressemblait à celle d'un tigre.

― RAAH ! » Rugit-il bruyamment en se dressant sur ses pattes, ses muscles gonflés et semblant puissants.

Soudain, je me suis assis alors que ce tigre-garou de huit pieds de haut me regardait en grognant.

― Ne me dis pas ce sort. » J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu que la lune était plaine « T'as transformé en une sorte de bête.

― GRR ! » Le chat grogna et renifla.

― Ça va ? KYA !

Je glapis quand il arracha mon haut et exposant ma poitrine. C'est alors que j'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai vu entre ses jambes une phalange aussi longue et épaisse que celui d'un étalon.

La bête se jeta sur moi et commença à ravager mon corps, me léchant de partout, serrant mes seins de ses griffes monstrueuses.

― Non, a…arrête ! » Je gémis alors que sa langue irritée léchait mes tétons « AHH !

Happy descendit et arracha mon short, enfouissant son visage dans mon entre-jambe, fouettant ma chatte avec sa langue, chatouillant mes cuisses avec ses moustaches. Ses puissants bras me retenaient au sol, j'étais incapable de m'échapper alors qu'il me violait.

― Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Ai-je crié en me retrouvant à quatre pattes « Tu ne peux pas, s'il te plait – HAAA !

Happy me monta et glissa sa bite dans ma chatte, me baise avec son épais morceau de viande. J'ai crié, alors que dans ma tête je résistais, mais que mon corps chauffait, les plaisirs que je ressentais me mettait à rude épreuve.

― Ne fais pas ça ! » Suppliai-je tandis que mes seins était giflé et que ma chatte était poussée au point de rupture par la bite de la bête. « OHAAAA !

Je sentais mes entrailles se tordre tandis que ma volonté fléchait, Happy grognant profondément dans mon oreille alors que sa hampe commençait à se contracter et fit jaillir sa semence dans mon utérus.

Il resta là à grogner pendant un moment avant de sortir son membre de mon trou.

― Non ... pourquoi ? » Disais-je en sanglotant un peu « Huh-UGH ! »

J'ai regardé mes mains et j'ai vu de la fourrure jaune sur eux.

"Non, qu'est qui se passe ?! » J'ai crié alors que la fourrure se propageait sur tout mon corps. « Je suis ... AHHH !

Mon corps devenait plus mince et plus tonique à mesure que je gagnais un pied ou deux de hauteur, mes seins déjà grands devenaient encore plus imposants et plus fermes, tandis qu'une douce et fine fourrure les recouvrait. Je gémis d'inconfort alors que mon visage commençait à changer et je commençais à ronronner. Une longue queue naquit à la base de ma colonne, alors que mes oreilles devenaient pointues.

― Non, tout mais pas ça ! » J'attrapais ma tête alors que mes ongles se transformaient en griffes « NYAAA !

 _Je suis devenu une tigresse-garou !_

Lentement, la métamorphose s'est arrêtée et j'avais été muté en une sorte chatte humanoïde. Mes sens se sentaient comme tout exciter mais mon esprit était encore flou, comme si une seconde nature était vraiment en contrôle.

― ... » Je fredonnai un peu en regardant la bête musclée qu'était encore Happy.

 _Humm ... il a l'air plutôt chaud comme ça._

Je me suis approché et je me suis frotté le menton avec ma patte. « Que dites-vous monsieur le Tiger, voulez-vous vous amuser avec cette chatte ?

― GRR ! » Grogna-t-il en me frottant les seins.

Quelques semaines plus tard

Finalement, Happy et moi sommes revenu à la normale au petit-matin, bien que la plupart des détails de cette nuit sont comme flou dans mes souvenirs ... c'était presque comme un rêve. Plus tard, nous avons retrouvé nos amis et sommes rentrés à la guilde, même si je fais des rêves étranges ou si que j'ai mangé quelque chose dans la forêt, je ne devrais pas m'inquiétée.

Mais environ un mois plus tard, j'étais à la maison sur le point de me coucher quand j'ai regardé par la fenêtre et j'ai vu la pleine lune.

― Humm ... » *ronronne* J'ai entendu un bruit étrange s'échapper de ma gorge « Attends ... ça ne peut pas être ... Heu !

Une fois de plus, je sentis mon corps se couvrir d'une douce fourrure blonde, une queue qui sortit de mon short pendant que ma bouche et mon visage changeaient.

― HGNH ! » J'ai gémi quand mes mains sont devenues des griffes. « RAH !

J'ai déchiré mon haut et laissé mes seins libres, mon esprit cédant à celle de la tigresse.

*Ronfle* J'ai fredonné et regardé la lune « C'est encore cette période du mois.

PDV Lucy

La situation est vraiment pénible en ce moment. Mon équipe et moi étions partit en mission, mais un groupe de mages noirs nous a attaqué et dans le feu de l'action, je me suis retrouvé séparée des autres et maintenant je suis toute seule, enfin pas tout à fait. Happy est avec moi, mais il est inconscient depuis qu'il a été frappé par un étrange sortilège lancer par l'un de ses voyous, alors qu'on cherchait à leurs échappés.

― Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter ici. » Je regardé les alentours de la forêt, rien. « Peut-être que demain quelqu'un nous trouvera.

J'ai dépoussiérée mon débardeur et mon short, avant de ramasser quelques feuilles et de faire un petit lit confortable pour Happy.

Je levai les yeux, le soleil se couchait et la lune pointait le bout son nez. Ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre, mais je décide d'attendre de l'aide. Je posai ma tête sur l'herbe et je m'endormis. Je dormis bien jusqu'à environ minuit quand j'ai été réveillé par des bruits bizarres.

― Hein ? » J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu que les bruits venaient de Happy.

Il se tordait un peu et quand même que je l'appelais, il ne répondait pas.

― Happy-WAH ! » Haletai-je alors que son corps commençait à changer soudainement.

La première chose qui changea fut qu'il devint aussi massif et musclé qu'Elfman et sa silhouette semblait humaine, il était encore couvert de sa fourrure bleue mais avec de puissantes jambes. Son visage a changé et ressemblait à celle d'un tigre.

― RAAH ! » Rugit-il bruyamment en se dressant sur ses pattes, ses muscles gonflés et semblant puissants.

Soudain, je me suis assis alors que ce tigre-garou de huit pieds de haut me regardait en grognant.

― Ne me dis pas ce sort. » J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu que la lune était plaine « T'as transformé en une sorte de bête.

― GRR ! » Le chat grogna et renifla.

― Ça va ? KYA !

Je glapis quand il arracha mon haut et exposant ma poitrine. C'est alors que j'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai vu entre ses jambes une phalange aussi longue et épaisse que celui d'un étalon.

La bête se jeta sur moi et commença à ravager mon corps, me léchant de partout, serrant mes seins de ses griffes monstrueuses.

― Non, a…arrête ! » Je gémis alors que sa langue irritée léchait mes tétons « AHH !

Happy descendit et arracha mon short, enfouissant son visage dans mon entre-jambe, fouettant ma chatte avec sa langue, chatouillant mes cuisses avec ses moustaches. Ses puissants bras me retenaient au sol, j'étais incapable de m'échapper alors qu'il me violait.

― Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Ai-je crié en me retrouvant à quatre pattes « Tu ne peux pas, s'il te plait – HAAA !

Happy me monta et glissa sa bite dans ma chatte, me baise avec son épais morceau de viande. J'ai crié, alors que dans ma tête je résistais, mais que mon corps chauffait, les plaisirs que je ressentais me mettait à rude épreuve.

― Ne fais pas ça ! » Suppliai-je tandis que mes seins était giflé et que ma chatte était poussée au point de rupture par la bite de la bête. « OHAAAA !

Je sentais mes entrailles se tordre tandis que ma volonté fléchait, Happy grognant profondément dans mon oreille alors que sa hampe commençait à se contracter et fit jaillir sa semence dans mon utérus.

Il resta là à grogner pendant un moment avant de sortir son membre de mon trou.

― Non ... pourquoi ? » Disais-je en sanglotant un peu « Huh-UGH ! »

J'ai regardé mes mains et j'ai vu de la fourrure jaune sur eux.

"Non, qu'est qui se passe ?! » J'ai crié alors que la fourrure se propageait sur tout mon corps. « Je suis ... AHHH !

Mon corps devenait plus mince et plus tonique à mesure que je gagnais un pied ou deux de hauteur, mes seins déjà grands devenaient encore plus imposants et plus fermes, tandis qu'une douce et fine fourrure les recouvrait. Je gémis d'inconfort alors que mon visage commençait à changer et je commençais à ronronner. Une longue queue naquit à la base de ma colonne, alors que mes oreilles devenaient pointues.

― Non, tout mais pas ça ! » J'attrapais ma tête alors que mes ongles se transformaient en griffes « NYAAA !

 _Je suis devenu une tigresse-garou !_

Lentement, la métamorphose s'est arrêtée et j'avais été muté en une sorte chatte humanoïde. Mes sens se sentaient comme tout exciter mais mon esprit était encore flou, comme si une seconde nature était vraiment en contrôle.

― ... » Je fredonnai un peu en regardant la bête musclée qu'était encore Happy.

 _Humm ... il a l'air plutôt chaud comme ça._

Je me suis approché et je me suis frotté le menton avec ma patte. « Que dites-vous monsieur le Tiger, voulez-vous vous amuser avec cette chatte ?

― GRR ! » Grogna-t-il en me frottant les seins.

Quelques semaines plus tard

Finalement, Happy et moi sommes revenu à la normale au petit-matin, bien que la plupart des détails de cette nuit sont comme flou dans mes souvenirs ... c'était presque comme un rêve. Plus tard, nous avons retrouvé nos amis et sommes rentrés à la guilde, même si je fais des rêves étranges ou si que j'ai mangé quelque chose dans la forêt, je ne devrais pas m'inquiétée.

Mais environ un mois plus tard, j'étais à la maison sur le point de me coucher quand j'ai regardé par la fenêtre et j'ai vu la pleine lune.

― Humm ... » *ronronne* J'ai entendu un bruit étrange s'échapper de ma gorge « Attends ... ça ne peut pas être ... Heu !

Une fois de plus, je sentis mon corps se couvrir d'une douce fourrure blonde, une queue qui sortit de mon short pendant que ma bouche et mon visage changeaient.

― HGNH ! » J'ai gémi quand mes mains sont devenues des griffes. « RAH !

J'ai déchiré mon haut et laissé mes seins libres, mon esprit cédant à celle de la tigresse.

*Ronfle* J'ai fredonné et regardé la lune « C'est encore cette période du mois.

PDV Lucy

La situation est vraiment pénible en ce moment. Mon équipe et moi étions partit en mission, mais un groupe de mages noirs nous a attaqué et dans le feu de l'action, je me suis retrouvé séparée des autres et maintenant je suis toute seule, enfin pas tout à fait. Happy est avec moi, mais il est inconscient depuis qu'il a été frappé par un étrange sortilège lancer par l'un de ses voyous, alors qu'on cherchait à leurs échappés.

― Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter ici. » Je regardé les alentours de la forêt, rien. « Peut-être que demain quelqu'un nous trouvera.

J'ai dépoussiérée mon débardeur et mon short, avant de ramasser quelques feuilles et de faire un petit lit confortable pour Happy.

Je levai les yeux, le soleil se couchait et la lune pointait le bout son nez. Ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre, mais je décide d'attendre de l'aide. Je posai ma tête sur l'herbe et je m'endormis. Je dormis bien jusqu'à environ minuit quand j'ai été réveillé par des bruits bizarres.

― Hein ? » J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu que les bruits venaient de Happy.

Il se tordait un peu et quand même que je l'appelais, il ne répondait pas.

― Happy-WAH ! » Haletai-je alors que son corps commençait à changer soudainement.

La première chose qui changea fut qu'il devint aussi massif et musclé qu'Elfman et sa silhouette semblait humaine, il était encore couvert de sa fourrure bleue mais avec de puissantes jambes. Son visage a changé et ressemblait à celle d'un tigre.

― RAAH ! » Rugit-il bruyamment en se dressant sur ses pattes, ses muscles gonflés et semblant puissants.

Soudain, je me suis assis alors que ce tigre-garou de huit pieds de haut me regardait en grognant.

― Ne me dis pas ce sort. » J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu que la lune était plaine « T'as transformé en une sorte de bête.

― GRR ! » Le chat grogna et renifla.

― Ça va ? KYA !

Je glapis quand il arracha mon haut et exposant ma poitrine. C'est alors que j'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai vu entre ses jambes une phalange aussi longue et épaisse que celui d'un étalon.

La bête se jeta sur moi et commença à ravager mon corps, me léchant de partout, serrant mes seins de ses griffes monstrueuses.

― Non, a…arrête ! » Je gémis alors que sa langue irritée léchait mes tétons « AHH !

Happy descendit et arracha mon short, enfouissant son visage dans mon entre-jambe, fouettant ma chatte avec sa langue, chatouillant mes cuisses avec ses moustaches. Ses puissants bras me retenaient au sol, j'étais incapable de m'échapper alors qu'il me violait.

― Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Ai-je crié en me retrouvant à quatre pattes « Tu ne peux pas, s'il te plait – HAAA !

Happy me monta et glissa sa bite dans ma chatte, me baise avec son épais morceau de viande. J'ai crié, alors que dans ma tête je résistais, mais que mon corps chauffait, les plaisirs que je ressentais me mettait à rude épreuve.

― Ne fais pas ça ! » Suppliai-je tandis que mes seins était giflé et que ma chatte était poussée au point de rupture par la bite de la bête. « OHAAAA !

Je sentais mes entrailles se tordre tandis que ma volonté fléchait, Happy grognant profondément dans mon oreille alors que sa hampe commençait à se contracter et fit jaillir sa semence dans mon utérus.

Il resta là à grogner pendant un moment avant de sortir son membre de mon trou.

― Non ... pourquoi ? » Disais-je en sanglotant un peu « Huh-UGH ! »

J'ai regardé mes mains et j'ai vu de la fourrure jaune sur eux.

"Non, qu'est qui se passe ?! » J'ai crié alors que la fourrure se propageait sur tout mon corps. « Je suis ... AHHH !

Mon corps devenait plus mince et plus tonique à mesure que je gagnais un pied ou deux de hauteur, mes seins déjà grands devenaient encore plus imposants et plus fermes, tandis qu'une douce et fine fourrure les recouvrait. Je gémis d'inconfort alors que mon visage commençait à changer et je commençais à ronronner. Une longue queue naquit à la base de ma colonne, alors que mes oreilles devenaient pointues.

― Non, tout mais pas ça ! » J'attrapais ma tête alors que mes ongles se transformaient en griffes « NYAAA !

 _Je suis devenu une tigresse-garou !_

Lentement, la métamorphose s'est arrêtée et j'avais été muté en une sorte chatte humanoïde. Mes sens se sentaient comme tout exciter mais mon esprit était encore flou, comme si une seconde nature était vraiment en contrôle.

― ... » Je fredonnai un peu en regardant la bête musclée qu'était encore Happy.

 _Humm ... il a l'air plutôt chaud comme ça._

Je me suis approché et je me suis frotté le menton avec ma patte. « Que dites-vous monsieur le Tiger, voulez-vous vous amuser avec cette chatte ?

― GRR ! » Grogna-t-il en me frottant les seins.

Quelques semaines plus tard

Finalement, Happy et moi sommes revenu à la normale au petit-matin, bien que la plupart des détails de cette nuit sont comme flou dans mes souvenirs ... c'était presque comme un rêve. Plus tard, nous avons retrouvé nos amis et sommes rentrés à la guilde, même si je fais des rêves étranges ou si que j'ai mangé quelque chose dans la forêt, je ne devrais pas m'inquiétée.

Mais environ un mois plus tard, j'étais à la maison sur le point de me coucher quand j'ai regardé par la fenêtre et j'ai vu la pleine lune.

― Humm ... » *ronronne* J'ai entendu un bruit étrange s'échapper de ma gorge « Attends ... ça ne peut pas être ... Heu !

Une fois de plus, je sentis mon corps se couvrir d'une douce fourrure blonde, une queue qui sortit de mon short pendant que ma bouche et mon visage changeaient.

― HGNH ! » J'ai gémi quand mes mains sont devenues des griffes. « RAH !

J'ai déchiré mon haut et laissé mes seins libres, mon esprit cédant à celle de la tigresse.

*Ronfle* J'ai fredonné et regardé la lune « C'est encore cette période du mois.

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **Ce fut court, c'est vrai, mais il y aura d'autres traductions, bien que je ne fait que des arrangement et le peaufinage, le gros du travail étant fait par l'ordi. J'ajouterai qu'il m'ai venu pendant que je peaufinait cette traduction, une idée de suite pour cette histoire, mais avant d'en écire une ligne, je demanderai la permission de l'auteur pour cela.**

 **Les liens :**  
 **/works/11838900**  
 **/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995**


	5. Mes hypothétiques projets

Bonjour à tous.

À la fin du mois dernier, j'avais publié une toute première traduction dans ce recueil. Pour cette fois-ci, je vous présente trois projets (ou plus exactement, leurs prologues), que je pourrais publier un jour ou l'autre.

Et pour info, l'auteur de l'histoire dont j'avais publié la traduction, m'a donné carte blanche pour en faire une fiction plus étoffer.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

1 : Ma famille recomposer :

 _Bonjour, moi chez Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia Dragnir Clive. Oui, je sais, ça fait long, surtout que les deux derniers noms sont ceux de mes beaux-pères. Enfin, laisse-moi cher nouveau journal intime t'expliquer ma situation._

 _Ma mère, Layla Heartfilia, m'a eu avec mon grand-frère, Luxus, de son premier mariage. Tout que je sais sur mon vrai père c'est qu'il est mort avant ma venue au monde. À mes cinq ans, ma mère s'est remariée avec un homme du nom Ignir Dragnir, qui m'a considéré comme sa fille. Et de se mariage, je me suis retrouvée avec un nouveau frère du même âge que moi, du nom de Natsu et une petite sœur de trois ans, Wendy._

 _J'ai vécu une belle enfance par la suite. Mais à mes 11 ans, mon premier beau-père mourut dans un accident d'avion. Et durant plus d'un an, ma mère vécue dans le deuil et rien ne semblait pas l'en sortir malgré nous efforts à tous, juste qu'à que Gildarts, l'ami et associer de mon défunt beau-père, parvint à lui faire reprendre le goût à la vie._

 _Deux ans après, à 14 ans, ma mère se remaria pour une seconde fois, cette fois-ci avec Gildarts, mais moi et les autres l'avions sentir venir ce moment, dès l'instant qu'ils ont commencé à se fréquenter. Avec ce mariage, l'une de mes meilleurs amies, Cana, est devenu du même coup ma nouvelle belle-sœur, ce qui a quelque peu rééquilibre notre rapport de force avec mes frangins. Par contre, moi et Cana, on a dû coucher avec Wendy à tour de rôle, certains soirs, pour protéger ses oreilles et l'innocence de notre petite sœur, des bruits venant certains soir de l'étage au-dessus, de la chambre des maitres. Bien qu'en voulant protéger son innocence, j'ai déjà failli l'étouffer en la collant contre… ma poitrine, qui à l'époque était déjà bien garni, mais surtout bien moins lourd par rapport aux obus que j'ai maintenant. Oui, après ma mère, je suis dans ma famille celle qui est la mieux dotée niveau poitrine, tout suivit par Cana, tandis que celle de Wendy est disons… petite._

 _Il avait aussi quelqu'un d'autre qui fut ravi du remariage de ma mère. Son père, mon papi, Makarov. Non seulement parce qu'il apprécie Gildarts, mais aussi et surtout, parce que sa collection de revues cochons c'est vu enrichi par ceux de mon beau-père. Oui, mon grand-père est un vieux gâteux pervers et va savoir comment ma mère fait pour tolérer son comportement et le fait qu'il a permis à mes frères de toucher à ses revues. Et la seule excuse qu'il a donnée, ''Comme ça, ils rêveront de belles nymphes''._

 _Mais bon, continuons._

 _L'année où moi, Natsu et Cana commencions en classe terminal au cegep, Wendy en 1 première année collégiale, mais dans une autre école (elle participe actuellement à un programme d'échange scolaire) et Luxus à l'université, ma famille se retrouva à s'agrandir de nouveau et ce coup-ci par Natsu._

 _Ce jour-là, une semaine après que Wendy soit partie à l'étranger, tout commença par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève venu de l'étranger, une jolie albinos aux cheveux courts du nom de Lisanna Strauss. Nous sommes devenus très vite amie, mais je remarquai également qu'elle et Natsu se regardait discrètement, sans jamais échanger le moindre mot. Je me suis mis à penser que mon idiot de frère était devenu amoureux de ma nouvelle amie. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer ce qui passerait durant la soirée._

 _Durant l'après-midi, mon frangin était introuvable. Erza, mon amie et membre du conseil de discipline, jugea son absence des cours comme un délit grave et jura de lui donner une bonne correction. Il faut aussi dire qu'elle veut entrer dans la police plus tard._

 _Vers la fin des cours, je reçu un texto de Natsu, qui me demanda d'inviter Lisanna à la maison, ce que je fis. Plus tard, elle arriva chez-moi avec son grand-frère et sa grande-sœur. Sa sœur se prénommait Mirajane et en la regardant, je me disais que Lis et sa sœur avaient l'air de jumelles, à la différence près qu'elle avait des cheveux plus longs et que ses seins étaient un peu plus grands, soit ''presque'' autant que les miens. Pour son frère par contre, du nom Elfman, avait des allures de gorille… heu non, de Goliath moderne, je me demande même si c'est bien leur frère?_

 _Par la suite, je les présentais à tout le monde et devant mes parents, surtout à ma mère, je présentai Lisanna comme sa future bru. Que j'ai rire quand elle est devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate et alors qu'elle se défendait de toute prétention envers mon frère, tandis que Mira semblait être ailleurs, entrain de répéter en boucle qu'elle allait devenir tata et que Elfman voulait juger si Natsu était un homme, un vrai. Ma mère, elle, appela Lis sa fille, ce qui ne l'aida pas à dérougir. Puis, je remarquai la présence d'Erza avec Cana, sans doute pour guetter la venue de Natsu qui ne c'était pas encore montrer._

 _Tout à coup, Natsu fit son entrée, avec un bouquet de. Un ruban rouge pendait du bouquet, avec au bout une petite pochette._

 _Erza tenta d'interpeler mon frère, mais l'ignora. J'intervint pour retenir Erza avec l'aide de Cana, tandis que Natsu s'avança vers Lisanna. Il lui donna le bouquet, ce qui la fit sourir, alors qu'Erza se calma. Puis, Natsu saisit la petite pochette qui pendouillait et en sortit une bague. Il prit la main droite de Lisanna avec ses deux mains et lui fit la demande suivante : ''Veux-tu m'épouser ?''_

 _Ce fut le silence pendant quelques secondes, puis des larmes naquirent aux yeux de Lisanna, avant qu'elle ne lui dise oui en l'enlaçant._

 _Tout suite après ça, la soirée prit des aires de fêtes. Ma mère nous a (les filles et moi) ensuite conduit dans la pièce de couture, où on entrepose une partie de la garde-robe de la famille, pour faire une séance d'essayage avec Lisanna comme mannequin. J'avais mentionné qu'elle dirige une maison de haute couture, fessant entre autres des robes de mariée._

 _Vers la fin, avant qu'on y allât se coucher, une règle fut imposée à nos futurs mariés, une règle très simple : INTERDITION DE COUCHER DANS LE MÊME LIT AVANT LE MARIAGE._

 _Cette règle (bien que Natsu n'en voyait pas la nécessité) fut bien suivit. Tout le monde y veillait. Le seul moment où Natsu aurait pût transgresser la règle, aurait été en janvier dernier, la fois où lui et Lisanna se sont retrouver prit dans une tempête de neige. On a fini par les retrouver tous les deux après dans un chalet. On les a interrogés, mais ils ont affirmé n'avoir pas fait grand-chose. Mais bon, même s'ils auraient fait, ça ne veut pas dire que Natsu a réussi du premier coup à engrosser Lis. En plus, elle prend la pilule. Malgré que…_

 _Bon, je m'arrête à ça pour ce soir. Demain, ce sera le 20 mai et c'est mon dernier jour de classe. Wendy est supposée revenir demain également._

 _Bonne nuit._

2 : L'alter-égo de Wendy

Entrant dans sa chambre, elle se mit sur son lit à plat ventre, ouvrant son nouveau journal intime et commençant à y écrit ses premières lignes.

 _Salut mon nouveau journal intime, mon petit cadeau d'anniversaire. Je suis Wendy Lokser, j'ai 13 ans à partir d'aujourd'hui, mes cheveux sont bleu clair comme ceux ma sœur, mes yeux sont bruns et je fais 1m48. Je vis avec ma grande-sœur, Jubia, qui a 18 ans, nos parents sont morts dans un accident de la route quand j'étais petite._

 _Nous vivons dans un appartement que nous loue notre tante Bisca, qui vit avec sa famille, mon oncle Alzack et ma cousine de 8 ans, Asuka, deux étages plus bas. On vit bien, pas dans le luxe mais correctement._

 _Ma grande-sœur et moi allons à l'école à temps partiel : ma sœur étudie pour devenir médecin, tout tant travaillant de l'après-midi juste qu'à très tard le soir, elle termine souvent vers 23 heures. Pour moi, c'est à cause que je tombe facilement malade et aussi de mon corps : il a du mal à emmagasiner le glucose et les grasses. Et cela me cause des étourdissements et des évanouissements qui m'arrive de façon assez hasardeuse et c'est après être tombée dans les escaliers, à l'école, après avoir eu une défaillance, que mon docteur à préconiser que je n'y aille qu'une fois par semaine et que je fasse mes devoirs et mes cours à domicile. Bien sûr, j'ai quelqu'un de l'école qui vient chez moi m'apporter tout ça et qui m'aide à étudier et réviser et ce quelqu'un est nul autre que ma meilleur amie Cherrya Brendy._

 _Cherrya est du même âge que moi, mais avec trois mois d'avance, des cheveux roses, des yeux bleus, aussi grande que moi. Mais contrairement à moi, elle a des seins, bien que petites pour le moment, alors que moi je suis plat comme une planche à rebasser. Je garde tout même espoir d'être d'ici cinq ans aussi belle que ma grande-sœur, bien que j'aimerais devenir adulte le plus tôt possible._

 _Pourquoi, parce que je suis secrètement amoureuse qu'un ami de ma sœur, Natsu. Il est grand, fort, gentil et pour moi il est beau. Mais ma crainte est que le temps que je devienne grande et belle comme ma sœur, que Natsu ne soit plus libre, car ma sœur dit qu'il était assez proche d'une blonde nommée Lucy._

 _Si seulement je pouvais trouver de quoi, qui m'aiderait à pouvoir devenir…_

Laissant un soupir, l'adolescente ferma son journal avant de le fermer à clé et de poser avec son stylo sur sa table de nuit, puis ferma la lumière pour ensuite s'installer confortablement sous sa couverture et attendre que morphée l'enroule dans ses bras.

3 : Une nuit bestiale

― Bonjour !

― Bonjour petite-sœur. Va rejoindre Cana à l'infirmerie, c'est à toi de veiller sur notre belle endormit.

― Oui, je sais. » Répondit Lisanna à sa grande-sœur, avant de partir rejoindre Cana. Dans l'infirmerie, elle la trouva entrait de dormit sur sa chaise.

― Cana… Cana ! » Dit-elle en tapotant la joue de la brune, juste qu'à qu'elle se réveil.

― Whoooaaaa ! C'est toi Lisanna. Désoler, mais elle ne sait pas encore réveiller.

― Je le vois bien. Bon, donne-moi ta place, c'est à mon tour de veiller sur elle.

― À la bonne heure. J'vais aller voir Mira pour que me fasse un petit déjeuner.

Une fois que Cana y ait quittée la pièce, Lisanna prit place sur la chaise encore chaude et commença ainsi à veiller sur la belle endormit devant elle, Lucy. Ça fessait une dizaine de jours qu'on l'avait ramenée à la guilde avec également Natsu, Grey, Elfman et Happy et la blonde était la dernière des cinq à ne pas s'être réveillée. Deux heures passèrent, pendant lesquels elle fit du tricot pour passer le temps, juste qu'à que finalement, Lucy se réveilla enfin.

― Hummm…

― Bon matin, Lucy !

― Bonjour Lis. ! J'suis où là et pourquoi mon ventre est si… gros ?

― Calme-toi, on est à l'infirmerie ici et ça fait dix jours qu'on attend que tu réveilles.

― Di… Di… DIX JOURS ! ET COMMENT ÇA EXPLIQUE POUR L'ÊTAT DE MON VENTRE ! J'ai été enlevée par des extraterrestres et on m'a retrouvée comme ça !

― Heu… comment te le dire…

― Les filles m'ont gavée de bouffe pendant que je dormais pour m'exclure du concours de miss Fiore. » Larmoya Lucy, tandis que Lucy l'enlaça et lui tapa le dos.

― Mais non, mais non.

Lisanna attendit que la blonde cesse de pleurer, tout t'en réfléchissant sur comment faire comprendre à son amie sa situation. Ne trouvant pas quoi lui dire, elle lui prit ses mains, puis les posa contre son gros ventre.

― Lu', tu peux me décrire comment est ton ventre ?

― … … Eh bien, gros, rond, lourd… je… j'ai comme une… sensation… Lis, dis-le-moi franchement, je suis… enceinte ?

― … Oui. Mais avant que tu me poses des questions sur ta grossesse, tu pourrais me décrire le dernier souvenir qui te revint en tête.

― Comme tu veux. » Lucy ferma ses yeux et quelques secondes après, Lisanna perçu un frisson parcourir la peau de la blonde, qui rouvrit ses yeux.

― Alors ?

― Rien, hormis un cauchemar.

― Raconte.

― Est bien, c'était en revenant de mission avec mon équipe…


End file.
